Machines which process long strips and/or rolls of web material such as photographic film or paper are provided with the capability of handling different widths of the film in order to take advantage of the high costs associated with each machine. The prior art utilizes rollers and guides that are manually adjusted prior to the insertion of the film web or strip. After the insertion, it becomes apparent that perfect alignment of the film web is not maintained due to misalignments of the rollers and/or variations in the thickness and/or widths of the web of film material. Those misalignments, when detected, are compensated for by re-adjusting mechanically the axes of the rollers until the desired alignment is achieved.